ixaniadfandomcom-20200213-history
Fabricator General Jyon'son
Fabricator General Jyon'son, born '''Kaeve Jyon'son, '''is the ruler of the Forge World of Hephaestia. Eccentric and pioneering, Jyon’son is a major advocate of innovation and experimentation which has often brought him into conflict with more conservative minded adepts on Mars. Some call his experimental eccentricities pointless at time, but none can doubt the brilliance of his inventions…or their oftentimes misapplication. It is unknown how much of his personality is a front and how much is the real man himself; for every instance of bizarre behavior and eccentric struggle, there are two instances of happenstance that just so happen to benefit him. History History goes here Personality Beliefs specializations Magos Master of technological achievement. A Magos is generally held to have attained mastery in a particular field and usually pursues his specialism single-mindedly. They are accomplished researchers and what original research and invention is done within the Adeptus Mechanicus is usually conducted by Magi. Genetor Master of genetic manipulation and matters biological. Their influence is subtle but widespread in the domains of Man, as it often falls to them to ensure the multitudes of humanity are fed and free from disease. They are also responsible for the cloning of servitors, workers and warriors, and even for matters relating to Astartes geneseed. Artisan Master of construction and applied engineering. Artisans are responsible for designing and building the advanced structures and machines on which the Adeptus Mechanicus and Imperium rely. Artisans can either work on various advanced projects themselves directly, or they can be in a position to oversee and manage entire factories thronged with servitors and workers. Scientific specialities: Cerebrus, Xenobiologis, Xenotechnologis, Extremis Got to his position in part due to his political ties to the Magisterium and the black order. Moderate: The Tech-Priest abides by the 16 Universal Laws, and may reject some minor or particularly obstructive dogmas of the Cult Mechanicus. While they would never dabble in xenos technology or AI, they may study such things in order to better learn to combat them. Rare tech: * Alternative power sources: The Tech-Priest can sustain themselves and their implants using an unusual or esoteric power sources, be it solar, nuclear, psychic, or something even more unusual. * Maglev Ascension: Such is the Tech-Priest's mastery over the power of magnetic repulsion that they are capable of limited flight. Metal objects dance at their whim. * Integral Forcefield: The Tech-Priest has an internal forcefield to protect them from attempts on their life. * Corpus Gloriosa: The Tech-Priest's machine body is a thing of aesthetic perfection, whether constructed with the devotion of a renowned artisan or gene-sculpted into a vision of corporeal perfection. Very useful for dealing with those outside the Cult Mechanicus, who set more store in appearances. * The Rite of Corpora Modularis: The Tech-Priest's body is modular, allowing new devices to be easily and seamlessly integrated into their form and swapped at will. The success of a new installation depends largely on its sophistication and point of origin. Flaws * Wandering Mind: The Tech-Priest's attention flits back and forth across multiple subjects and projects, making dealing with them particularly frustrating. * Omnissiah Complex: The Tech-Priest believes that they receive direct communications from the Omnissiah. They may need to keep this secret or risk being punished for heresy. * Arithmomania: The Tech-Priest has a compulsion to enumerate everything they come into contact with. Naturally with augmented intelligence and senses this is not a problem in many cases, but certain situations are so compelling that the Tech-Priest has no choice but to lose themselves in a reverie of calculations.